


Chris ===> Look at Your Best Friend's Scar

by Arisol_Vantas



Series: Sing your heart out, Chris. [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AY YO SMUT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisol_Vantas/pseuds/Arisol_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your definitely looking. Is it possible to be sexually attracted to a scar?!</p><p>(Toxic by Britney Spears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris ===> Look at Your Best Friend's Scar

Chris ===> Look at your best friend's scar.

Your definitely looking. Is it possible to be sexually attracted to a scar?! Of course not, but you had to admit that the scar made him look 10000% hotter. To you at least. It scaled from the corner of his mouth to his cheek bone, giving him the look of the Joker. You were both sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee at 10:00 AM. With him sitting across from you, it was hard not to stare.

He noticed and brought a hand up to his scar, gently tracing it.

"Don't stare..." He spoke quietly and gently, the noise barely reaching your ears.

"Ah, sorry. I just... Think it's cool." You smiled gently, his eyes widening slightly but going back to their usual dull brown.

"It's just a terrible reminder." He sighed. You made an apologetic face.

"Sorry, Josh." He waved it off, sipping his coffee. You placed down your cup and stood, walking to your room before coming out with your guitar. He chuckled.

"You seem to use that thing more than you ever did before." You grinned.

"It makes you happy, so I use it." You strummed the guitar and bit your lip before singing.

"Baby can't you see, I'm callin', a guy like you should wear a warnin', it's dangerous, I'm fallin'." You smirked at his face when you walked behind him, strumming and singing.

"There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, Baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm loving it." You grinned at him and he grinned back. You placed the instrument down and grabbed his hands, still singing.

"Too high, can't come down. Loosin' my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round. Can you feel it now?" You bit your lip as you pulled him to your room.   
You place your lips on his, feeling an immediate response, his lips moving in sync with yours. Lips passionately moved together, sparks practically flying. You bit down on his lip, his mouth quickly inviting you in. You pulled away, smirking.

"With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slippin' undone."


End file.
